The Power Lies With In Us
by jackandelsaforever101
Summary: The Trolls Prophecy is coming true. The girl that's born with ice and the boy that's cursed with ice will in danger the kingdom and everyone in it. Anna and Kristoff have to save the kingdom from the danger of snow and ice. Can Anna and Kristoff save the kingdom or will it die with them. Evil/hurt Jack! Evil/hurt Elsa! Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Hi i'm Jackandelsaforever101. I'm still new to story writing so don't go too hard on me guys.**

 **Please do enjoy the story. Oh and review I want to know how you like it and stuff.**

 **Don't kill me for this. *Hides behind a tree***

The prologue.

 _Jack holds his hand to his chest, feeling the magic inside him. It hurt for him to walk around, the power of winter that was inside was hurting him. His staff was was broken and he couldn't find it, he needed that staff! It was the only way to expel his magic freely with out it being to bad. He knew that winter can kill you just like that. He needed to find his staff so everyone would be safe._

 _Jack had ran out of Arendelle not to long ago, he felt bad for leaving Elsa but he had too. Elsa wanted him to stay so they can figure it out together, but he had to run. He couldn't stay for his magic was too unstable. Jack clawed at his chest again to try and stop the pain, it didn't work. He screamed at the pain, he never felt anything before. "Jack!" He heard Elsa say. Jack panicked he didn't want to hurt Elsa, Jack ran away from that voice._

 _Elsa saw Jack run, she wouldn't take that. She had to help Jack, she knows how magic can be. Elsa had to save him from his magic. Elsa ran towards him with determination. "Jack...wait!" She said. Elsa caught up to Jack easily, she could never do that before. "Jack you don't have to run from me. Please let me help you." Jack shook his head and turned around. "Elsa...y-you have to go you can't be around me right now." He said._

 _"Look I know how to help ok." Elsa said calmly. Jack was about to say something when the pain started up again. He dobbed over, mouth wide with a silent scream. Elsa looked down at him, "Jack...please tell me what's wrong." Jack looked up at Elsa, "I-I...I can't hold it in, the magic. I need my staff and I can't find it, I need it to expel my m-magic safely. Now it's broken and it won't help me." Jack explained._

 _"Jack we will find, just please...let me-" She got cut off by his scream. Jack fell on the ground, ice started forming around him and expanding outwards. Elsa looked down at him, she breathed in. Elsa keeled down to Jack. He looks up at Elsa, "Your...Your not safe Elsa...please you have to go back home."_

 _"No i'm not leaving you Jack," Elsa said. She moved closer, "You need help I want to help you Jack." Jack's hand goes up to his chest again. "It hurts Elsa...I have no way of stopping t-this. My staff is broken and I can't find it. My heart is going to freeze and I don't know what will happen to me Elsa. It is why you need to run away, I don't want to hurt you."_

 _"Jack you will never hurt me and I know that. I don't care what happens to you as long as you still alive." Elsa said. "The cold never bothered me." Jack smiled a little. "Elsa...what ever happens to me I want you to know that I still love you." Jack clutched his chest with the same hand and shut his eyes tightly. Elsa doesn't know what she should do, she wants to save him but doesn't know how. How is she going to save him if the problem is inside him. She can't just take it out of him it's his magic. How is she going to save him?_

 _"I love you too...I'm going to save you Jack ok? your going to be fine." Elsa said. Then she remembered something. Elsa remembered that when she grabbed his hand, Jack and her felt something. The magic was coursing through both of them. Two body's like one. Elsa got an idea, she had to hold his hand to get some of the magic to go inside her._

 _Jack opened his eyes, they weren't what she saw them as. They were glowing light blue with power coming out. Elsa had never seen him do that before. "Jack what has happened to you."_

 _"Jack...Grab my hand."_

 _"Why..."_

 _"I'm going to save you Jack...please take my hand."_

 _"Elsa...I can't let you do this."_

 _"No Jack...I have too, I want to save you."_

 _"Elsa look...your going to hurt yourself, I can't let you die Elsa...I would never forgive myself if you did."_

 _"I don't care...take me with you."_

 _Elsa holds out her hand for Jack to take. Jack looks at it, he reaches out his hand and takes it. Elsa feels all the magic. Elsa gasps, she feels it, the magic. Elsa's lowers her head with pain, she shut her eyes. Jack screamed again and Elsa did too. Elsa felt all the magic and pain Jack was feeling._

 _"Jack...it hurts." Elsa said. Jack lets go of Elsa's hand. Elsa gasped when he let go, "Jack what are you doing?"_

 _"It was hurting you."_

 _"I'm fine Jack please hold my hand...I can't let you face this alone."_

 _"Elsa...no...your going to hurt yourself."_

 _"Jack...please."_

 _Elsa grabbed his hand again, her breathing went heavy. Soon she was screaming again and so was Jack. They both suffered with pain, Jack laid on his side and soon Elsa was too. "Jack whats going to happen?" She managed to say. Jack screamed again, "I-I don't know." Elsa went over to Jack and sat up. Jack sat up with her. Elsa hugged Jack with her other hand. Jack hugged her back, they leaned on each other to help them sit up._

 _Their eyes were shut tight and their grips were tight on each other. The Ice was traveling to their hearts, their hearts are going to freeze and who knows what will happen. They have only minutes until that happens. "J-Jack...my heart...It's freezing over."_

 _"Elsa we might only have a bit of TIME...till i-it h-happens."_

 _"What's going to happen to us?"_

 _"I don't know"_

 _Tears come out of Elsa's eyes, tears of pain and worry. Pain because of the power, worry because she fears to die. "Jack..." She manages to say before Elsa screams with pain. The pain is getting worst, it's attacking their heart now. "Elsa..." Jack said before the same thing happened to him._

 _The ice took over their heart, they both had one last scream until it took them over._

This is were are story begins.

Anna is out on a picnic with her husband Kristoff. They were sitting under a tree in the forest. "This chocolate is delicious Kristoff...thank you." Anna loved Kristoff's homemade chocolate, the best she has had all years. "Your welcome Anna." Kristoff said, smiling at her. They ate chocolate, banana's, apples, sandwiches and anything Anna likes.

After they were finished they headed back Arendelle, "That was the best picnic ever Kristoff." Anna told him, while carrying the basket. Kristoff smiled down at her "Really? Well i'm glad you liked it Anna." The guards said hello to the Princess and the new Prince while they walked by them.

Anna and Kristoff walked past a rooms with all different things in it, but one thing had stopped her. People were in the meeting room. "Elsa has not returned back yet." She heard one of them say. Anna stood behind the wall listening in to the two person conversation.

"What do you think has happened to her?"

"I don't know. Elsa ran off to the mysterious boy, do you think he had anything to do with this?"

"Maybe...what will we do the next time we see him? What will happen to Elsa?"

"What if he took Elsa."

"No she ran to him, he didn't do anything to make her."

"But what if he did?"

Silence washed over the room, Anna ran to her room and shut the door. Anna sat down on her bed hugging the basket to her. What happened to her sister? Who is that boy? What will Elsa be like when she gets back? If the boy comes what will he do to her? All these questions raced through her head, she didn't hear Kristoff come it. "Anna?"

Anna shook her head and looked up to her beloved husband. "Oh Kristoff...hi." she said awkwardly. Kristoff sat next to Anna on her bed. "What's wrong Anna?"

"My sister hasn't gotten back yet, the people in the meeting room said that she ran off with some mysterious boy. I don't know were she is and...i'm scared for her Kristoff." Anna said, she looked up at him. "Anna...don't you worry about you sister, she's strong and can handle herself. She's the queen." Kristoff said.

Anna smiled at Kristoff, "Maybe your right Kristoff...she will be fine." They leaned in for a kiss then got stopped, their was a knock on the door. "Princess Anna, sorry do disturb you...it's about your sister." A lady said behind the door. "Well that was close." Anna said. Anna walked up to the door and opened it.

"Yes I know, my sister has not returned to Arendelle yet." Anna said. The lady looked surprised, "Well yes, but we fear she may be in danger, Princess Anna." Anna stepped outside and closed the door behind her. "We fear the boy may have captured her."

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know much about the boy that was here. But what I do know it that he is a danger to the kingdom."

"How what has he done?"

"He has powers like your sister, but they are unstable it seems."

"How so?"

"Well it was coming out of him from what ever he touched, any part of the body that touched something it froze instantly."

"That was just like my sister wasn't it, it came from everywhere."

"We don't know that, but...the boy seemed hurt, he kept his hand to his chest. We don't know that for sure but it seemed like it. We asked where his magic came from, he said he was..."

"Was what?"

"He said he was cursed with powers from...this may seem unusual but, the moon."

"The moon? I never heard of that. I'll go and ask the trolls they will know what he's talking about."

Anna walked back in the room. "Kristoff we have to go and see the trolls...about the boy." Kristoff gets up off of the bed. "Lets go then." Anna and Kristoff ran out the door.

They get to the trolls. "We are looking for grampabie." Kristoff said. The trolls un-ball themselves, "Kristoff's back...and he's brought Anna." They said.

"We need grampabie!" Anna said. A troll rolled up to them, "Princess Anna," Anna keeled down to the head troll. "You came looking for information about the mystery boy." Anna nodded, "Yes...I need t know more about him."

Grampabie turned, "Anna..." He waved his hand into the air, a picture of a smiling boy showed up. He had streaking white hair like snow, hypnotic blue eyes, blue sweater with frost designs, brown pants with straps on the end, no shoes on his feet, carrying a wooden shepherds crook. "This is what he looks like Anna."

He waved his hand again, "But," The picture changed, he no longer had his staff, his eyes are glowing blue. "This is what he looked like after he lost the staff." Anna gasped, he no longer was smiling but was in pain. "Now Anna...your sister went to look for him like it said." Anna face twisted in confusion, "Wait...what? What do you mean like it said?"

"The Prophecy, it tells of a girl born with magic," A picture of Elsa showed up in her normal clothes."Elsa that is, it also tells of a boy...that's cursed with magic," A picture of the boy showed up. "Both will drown the kingdom in snow and ice...The ice in their heart will over rule them and turn them cold," A picture of them both were smirking, their clothes were ice, eyes were glowing with magic. Anna gasped again. "It is said that they would destroy the kingdom and everyone in it. The Prophecy of are death is, i'm afraid, coming true"

"How can we stop them from destroying everything?" Kristoff asked. The head troll looked down, "We don't know how exactly." Anna looked to kristoff with a worried look in her eyes. "Don't worry Anna we will get them back."

"Thank you for everything Grampabie." Anna said as she stood up. Anna and Kristoff leave the trolls.

 **Hi people...please review everyone. If I get enough reviews I will update by tomorrow. You can count of it. ;)**

 **Thanks.**

 **jackandelsaforever101 is done for they day.**


	2. Winter Is Coming

**Hi everyone :) I'm back with the second chappie of the story. Review please, *looks at you***

 **Have fun reading!**

Anna and Kristoff return to the Arendelle's kingdom. "Welcome Princess Anna and Prince Kirstoff." servants say when they walked pasted them. "Kristoff...what are we going to do? My sister is...well...you know." Anna said. She stopped in the hallway, "Oh and that boy that we saw...I just can't help but wonder who he is and the prophecy...I don't even know what to do about all of this."

"Anna, don't worry we will figure it out and besides...we survived one winter, we can do it again." Kristoff said, trying to reassure her. They both started to walk again, they walk into Anna's bedroom. Anna and Kristoff sat down on the bed, each lost in their own thoughts.

How are they going to stop the winter that is coming? How are they going to get Elsa and the boy back to normal? How are they going to stop them both from destroying the kingdom and everyone in it? What are they going to do about it? How are the going to salve the problem?

"Anna...we should get to bed...it's almost nighttime." Anna looked out the window, it is nighttime, that went fast. "Oh...ya...we should, good night Kristoff." Anna said. Kristoff kissed her and left to his bedroom. Anna changed into her night gown at slipped into bed.

After a few hours, Anna's still awake. She can't stop thinking about her sister. The way Anna saw her was terrifying. She want's to help her sister but she doesn't know how. Anna still can't help but wonder who that boy is, she knew nothing about the boy. All she knows is what he looks like, no name or anything elts.

Anna quietly opens the door, she closes it behind her. Anna tip toes around the castle until she got outside. She thought she could use some fresh air and time to think. She could have done it in her bedroom but she wanted to go outside. "Come on Anna, think...what are you going to do?" She said to herself as she walked around with her head down.

"You won't do anything." She heard. Anna looked around, "Who's there?" No one or nothing showed itself. "Hello? Come out of hiding." Anna said. Anna felt a cold breeze on her right. Anna looked around again, "Come out you cowered...show yourself." Anna felt a presence behind her., she carefully turned around. Anna see's that boy in the picture. "You...you are that boy. The one I saw in the pictures."

The boy smiled, "Yes...I am...'the boy' you say. Tell me is that all I am to you?" Anna didn't know what to say, "umm..." she said out loud. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name." Anna took the time to blink, when she opened her eyes the boy was gone. "I'm Jack...Jack Frost." Anna knew that name from somewhere, she just can't remember where. "Jack...got it." she said.

Jack appeared right in front of her, Anna gasps. "Don't do that...where's my sister?" Jack chuckled, " Your sister? Elsa you mean, oh she's around somewhere. But Elsa's not how you knew her before."

"How come?" Anna asked.

"Because...of me."

"You? What did you do to my sister?"

"I didn't do anything...she did it to herself. Elsa is glad she did because then she would still be un free if she didn't"

"What do you mean?"

"Elsa was un happy being 'queen of the kingdom' so she wanted to join me instead."

"What?"

"That's right...she ditched her own sister for me."

"No! Elsa would never do that, she's my sister and she loves me."

"Yes and yes, Elsa wanted me to take her with me by become this."

"What? Why would she do that?" Anna asked. Jack didn't answer her, he just took to air. "Oh and Anna is it? Let you people know that...Winter Is Coming." Jack flew away, leaving Anna alone. Anna ran back to the kingdom, "Kirstoff!"

Anna get's back into the castle, "Kristoff?" she said. Anna opens the door to his room, she see's him fast asleep. Anna smiled and closed that door. "I'll tell him tomorrow." Anna walked back in her room.

~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~

Jack flew back to Antarctica where Jack and Elsa are hiding out. "Elsa?" he said. Elsa comes out of castle doors? "Elsa...did you build this?" he asked. Elsa walked towards him, "Do you like it Jack? I made it just for us." Jack flies around the castle, "Are you kidding...I love it."

"So...Jack...were did you fly off to?" Elsa asked as Jack flew back down. "I went to go warn Arendelle of are storm that will be coming. But I ran into your sister Anna." Elsa smiles, "Did you scare her?"

"No...I warned her, then she will warn her kingdom. Why do the work when you get some one to do it for you?" Elsa chuckled lightly, She twisted her body, moving towards the castle. "Are rain over the world will come again!" Elsa said. Jack smirked, Jack and Elsa went into the castle and onto the balcony. "Winter is coming." Jack said.

Elsa leaned into Jack and kissed him, Jack smiled. "The storm will come and it will spread, winter will win this time."

~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~

Morning came to Arendelle's land, Anna woke up at sun rise. "mmm...the sky's awake." she said, still a little sleepy. Her hair was vary messy, it was sticking up and sticking out, some of her hair was stuck to mouth and cheek. Anna rubbed her face, drying the drool in the corner of her lip, taking that peace of hair out of her mouth. "It's, morning, time..." Anna sat with her eyes closed, trying to wake herself up.

Anna jolted out of bed remembering that thing Jack said. 'Winter Is Coming.' She heard his voice say in her head. "Kristoff!" Anna got to the her husbands bedroom door, she knocked on it with lighting speed. Kristoff opened the door, "ye-" He get's cut off by Anna grabbing him and pulling him out of the room. "We have to go warn everyone." Anna said.

'Wait, what? Warn everyone? Why?" kristoff said, also still trying to wake up. Anna stopped walking and turned to him. "The boy came to me, he said Winter Is Coming. Do you know what that means, The start of the never-ending winter is going to happen soon. We have to warn, everyone." Kristoff nodded, they ran down the hallway and out the doors.

"Ring the bells, when you see a storm." Anna said running past a guard. Kristoff and Anna ran into the village. "It's the Princess." one village child said, "It's the Prince." another said. "Boys and girls go get you parents tell them too meet in the castle court, right now. Tell them it's Princesses orders." The children nodded and ran off. "Good, lets get to the castle courtyard." Anna said. Anna ran, holding Kristoff's hand.

They get to the courtyard, Anna stands in the middle, were Elsa use to stand. Soon after people piled into the yard. "My citizens of Arendelle, I must warn you about something. As your Princess I feel it is right. The Trolls Prophecy has came true," The towns people gasps. "The storm is coming and coming quickly, you all must hide inside the castle. But before you go," Anna paused. "I must tell you that, Queen Elsa is lost to us, or at least for now. There is a new stranger that is with her, His name is Jack." The towns people look at one another. "Now...go into the castles great hall, it will be safe there."

Arendelle's people ran inside the castle, Kristoff walked up to Anna. "Your good as a leader Anna." Anna smiled up at him, taking his hand. "I'm a princess...of course I'm a leader." She said. Anna and Kristoff walked into the castle's great hall. When they got in there, the towns people are chatting like crazy. "Everyone! Calm down please!" Anna yelled out. Soon enough the tows people calmed down. Anna blew on her bangs.

~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~

"You ready?" Elsa said as she looked at Jack. He smiled at her, "Always ready, my queen." Jack took Elsa's hand, they fly off into the distance.

They land on the North Mountain, Jack and Elsa stood on the vary top of it. Elsa's hands glows blue, Jack's hand and staff glow blue. Jack took Elsa's hand, their power works through one another. Jack and Elsa's eyes turn blue and glow with power. They let out their power and cast a big, ginormous storm.

Jack and Elsa's eyes go back to normal, their hands stop glowing. "Perfect!" Elsa said. Jack started laughing, it wasn't like normal laughing, it was colder and darker then he remembered. "Elsa...this storm is just the beginning, first Arendelle, then Burgess."

"Then the whole entire world!" Elsa said. "Everything will be frozen over and it's are land to rule in are never-ending winter." Jack smirked, He looked out into the distance. "I hope their ready for this storm, it would be so sad for them to lose everything." Jack said sarcastically. Elsa laughed, it was just as cold as Jack's.

~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~

Anna looked out the windows, at least the storms not here yet. "I hope I can keep everyone safe." Anna said. Her and Kristoff were outside the great hall. "You will Anna, I know you will do anything to keep Arendelle safe." Kristoff said trying to erasure her. Anna smiled at Kristoff.

"Thank you Kristoff." Anna said. She looked out the window, nothing was here yet. Anna sighed, "What do you think will happen when the storm comes?" She said, not taking her eyes of the window. "To be honest...I don't know." Kristoff said, what will happen when the storm gets here?

A few minutes later, a guard runs up to Anna and Kristoff. "Uh...Princess Anna, there is a storm coming at the north side." The guard said. Anna's eyes go wide, she was waiting at the wrong end. She takes a few steps back. "Thank you," Anna grabbed Kristoff hand, "Come on."

They make it to the north side of the castle, Anna and Kristoff looked outside the window. "Kristoff!" Anna runs taking Kristoff with her. "We got to get back to the great hall, come on." They ran as fast as they could.

Anna looked behind them, the storm is only seconds away for them. "Run faster!" Anna yelled. The storm broke the windows, Anna and Kristoff dodged some flying ice and glass. "Come on!" Kristoff yelled. They storm was right behind them and moving fast. "Look out!" Anna said, they duck under a flying picture.

After a while the storm got to strong for them, they were freezing cold. Kristoff wrapped his arms around Anna to try and keep her safe and warm. "K-Kristoff-f" Anna said. Anna looked down at her hands, they were pale. Anna closed her eyes and kept her hands close to her. "An-na your going to be fine." Kristoff said trying to comfort her. "Come on...w-we g-got to k-keep moving." Anna said. Kristoff and Anna brave on through the storms cold chill.

They make it to the great hall, Kristoff opened the doors. They walk in to the great hall. After the door was shut Anna slumped near the wall. Anna curled up in on herself, trying to warm up. "Princess Anna...are you alright?" A lovely village woman said. Anna looked up at the woman, "yes, thank you, I'm fine."

 **Hi people sorry that I'm so late, I've been doing a lot of stuff. Also Halloween is coming up and I also have school. Updates are going to be not as frequent as normal. I'm sorry, don't kill me.**

 **Anyways I'm going to try to make more chappies.**

 **I'll see all you people later and sorry again for the slow update.**

 **Cya**


End file.
